


Popcorn

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Flirty Blake, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, oblivious Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'exasperated kiss' prompt.~She meets Yang’s eyes after a while only to see her staring back in confusion with a single eyebrow raised. Blake has to refrain herself from laughing. Yang is always so flirty, yet she can’t seem to notice when she’s the one being flirted with.





	Popcorn

“I highly doubt that Weiss will be able to sit through an entire movie with the three of us.” Yang chuckles, “Well, I’m sure she can handle _you. You_ seem like you’d be manageable... _Are_ you quiet during movies?”

 

Blake raises an eyebrow from her place beside Yang at the counter as the blonde reaches into the cabinet for the popcorn, and Blake pulls out the popcorn maker. “Like a normal person, you mean?” Blake asks, receiving a nudge from her partner in response and smiles, “Yeah, I am.”

 

“Sweet, then she’ll have someone to be exasperated with.” Yang says as she pours some of the kernels into the machine, and Blake laughs as she turns it on, “Look at that teamwork. Iceflower should be jealous.”

 

The faunus rolls her eyes as she glances up at her partner. “I don’t know about that, Yang. Weiss’ impatience should be something that’s taken into consideration.”

 

Yang looks to ponder the thought for a moment, “I’m hurt that you’d think _anyone_ is better than us.”

 

Yang meets her eyes with a raised eyebrow, and Blake smiles in response. “We are pretty great, aren’t we?” the faunus aquises, and Yang grins.

 

“ _Obviously._ ”

 

Blake spots an opportunity; and for once, she’s confident enough to seize it. “I mean, we _could_ be better.”

 

“And how’s that, Ms. Belladonna?” Yang asks as she reaches forward to get the finished popcorn before she glances back at her partner, seeing that Blake had gone over to the tap.

 

Blake doesn’t meet her eyes but she has a small smile pulling at her lips as she gets a glass out of the cupboard, “Hmm… I’m not sure. Nothing really comes to mind…” she says teasingly, and Yang tilts her head to the side.

 

“You sure about that?” the blonde asks, leaning back against the counter, watching as the water from the tap fills up Blake’s glass.

 

“Well, I do have an idea, but I’m not quite sure if the action would be welcomed.” Blake replies as she finally looks at her partner, pointedly keeping her eyes on Yang’s lips for longer than would be considered _platonic_.

 

She meets Yang’s eyes after a while only to see her staring back in confusion with a single eyebrow raised. Blake has to refrain herself from laughing. Yang is always so flirty, yet she can’t seem to notice when she’s the one being flirted with. “Plus, I feel like Weiss would kill me if I actually tried.”

 

“What?” Yang inquires, but Blake continues.

 

“So,” she says, abruptly changing the topic (But not really), “Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if we hadn’t met?”

 

Yang seems a bit perplexed at the sudden change of pace, but she maintains her composure. “I- Yeah, sometimes. I always get kind of weirded out by the idea of not knowing you guys though.”

 

“I agree,” Blake says, smiling against the rim of her glass, “Life would be dull without the team. Especially _you_.”

 

Yang’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly at her words, a reaction that would have gone unnoticed if she hadn’t been watching. Then, the blonde smiles, “Right back at you.”

 

 _She still isn’t catching on? How_ forward _do I need to be?_ “I mean,” Blake starts, placing her glass on the counter, “You really brighten everything up, you know? You’re an amazing partner… and it certainly doesn’t hurt that you’re so beautiful either.”

 

Blake notices a small red tint in Yang’s cheeks, and her smile widens. The faunus continues, “Although it _can_ be a little distracting at times.”

 

Yang stares at her for a moment before replying, “I… I’m distracting?”

 

“Mhm…” Blake hums, taking a step forward to lean her side against the counter just beside Yang, and the blonde looks momentarily unsure of if she should take a step back or not, “Everytime. Without fail.”

 

“Oh… I didn’t know I had that effect on you.” Yang replies, and for a moment, Blake almost thinks she caught on, but then, “I’m sorry.”

 

Blake closes her eyes as she lets out a heavy sigh, barely resisting the urge to facepalm. When she opens her eyes again, she’s shaking her head, and Yang looks just as confused as before. “For the love of the Gods, Yang,” Blake says, uncontrollably letting out a chuckle.

 

“Wh-” Yang tries to say but Blake is cutting her off with another shake of her head.

 

Blake reaches up and cups her partner’s jaw, then she’s leaning forward slowly, giving her time to pull back, but Yang stays rooted where she is. Their lips meet carefully at first, Blake unsure if she’s overstepping any boundaries. Her worries are put at ease when she feels Yang’s arm sling around her waist, pulling her even closer so that there’s no space between their bodies anymore. She pulls back briefly to meet amber-gold eyes, then she’s leaning in again, and Blake’s hands drift down to Yang’s collarbone, unconsciously tugging at the collar of Yang’s shirt to keep her in place. Blake is the one to pull back the second time after the need to breathe is remembered by both of them. There’s a brief silence, the only sound breaking it being the heavy breathing from Yang and Blake. “So… you _were_ flirting with me then.”

 

Blake can’t help the laugh that escapes as she leans her forehead against Yang’s chest and she wraps her arms around Yang’s waist. “My Gods, I love you _so_ much, you know that?”

 

Suddenly, she feels Yang’s hands- bionic and natural- cupping her jaw as she had done to her before, tilting her head upwards again, and before she can even open her eyes, Yang’s lips are on hers again. She kisses back easily, and Yang’s head is tilting to the side to deepen it- which she _also_ reciprocates. Yang rests her forehead against hers, tilting her chin back just far enough so she can whisper, “I love you too,” before leaning back in.

 

Both the movie _and_ the popcorn are an afterthought at this point.

  



End file.
